goldentreasuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Treasures Wiki
Welcome to the Golden Treasures Wiki A place to store my characters- yes, all of them. I have a lot, haha, but they are never enough. A lot of these characters are still in the making and the pages will obviously get things added to them in due time. Just waiting for the right oppertunity to develop everyone properly :3 Characters 'Hetero-Sexual Males' Jace Lee Kealton | All Around Character | Singer | (In Use) Darryl Byrne | All Around Character | (In Use) Jack Reeves | All Around Character | Trainee Teacher | Unavailable Character | 'Hetero-Sexual Females' Rin Valentine | Gamer | Rayne Blythe | All Around Character | April Parker | All Around Character | Thalia Morgan | Princess | Valo Remde | All Around Character | Izariya Heartlet | All Around Character | Ex-rich girl | Megan Trump | All Around Character | Tomboy-ish | Tamira Magette | All Around Character | Left At Alter | (In Use) 'Homo-Sexual Males' Verin Ryrel | Gamer | Unavailable Character | (In Use) Shiro Fall | Artsy | All Around Character | Kane Warren | In Denial | Lycus Regulus Gislenus | All Around Character | Levi Evans | Bad Boy | All Around Character |''' (In Use) Reika Black | All Around Character | Lyle Lewison | Horror lover | Morgan Swift | Waiter | All Around Character | Ares | Slave | Experiment | Shinji Spade | Gambler | All Around Character | Zero | Medieval Character | Thief | Yuri Lowe | All Around Character | Craft club | Dane MaxwellYuri Lowe| All Around Character | Craft club | '''Homo-Sexual Females Lucille Avia | All Around Character | 'Bi-Sexual Males' Vale Bell | Gamer | Avery Clemens | "Akki" | Unavailable Character | (In Use) Quinn Gunner | Hacker / Cracker | Dark Themed Character | Xander Albion | All Around Character | Len Rays | Nerd | All Around Character | (In Use) Yule Carey | All Around Character | Unavailable Character | Drake Meyer | All Around Character | (In Use) 0-12 | Slave | Bi-Sexual Females Athena Vita | Gamer | All Around Character | Astra June | Teacher | Cosplayer | Kaye Reeves | Drop out | Musician | All Around Character | Rika Hallison | College Student | Parties | All Around Character | Millian Quest | Supernatural Character | Thief | 'WIPs' Shailah Madison | All Around Character | Undecided | Sergei Neighwind | Dark Themed Character | Undecided | Nicky Bale | All Around Character | Undecided | Reed Talon | Therapist | Gay | Eli Lawliet | Patient | Gay | 'Unavailable Characters' ((These are characters that I created for certain people and/or certain RPs. I can't see these characters with anyone else)) Ryoga Ifrit Quess 'OC Characters' Naruto: (('I generally play: Sabaku siblings, Baki, Sasuke, Gai, Lee)) Kaede Jun | Gay | Male | Haruka Akihiro | Bisexual | Male | ''Vampire Knight:'' '(('I generally play: Zero, Yuki, Sayori, Takuma, Rima and/or Ruka, either Cross or Yagari)) Ares Lamian | Gay | Male | Level D | Ares Kuran | Gay | Male | Pureblood version of Ares Lamian | Hiromi Erin | Straight | Female | Noble | ''DN Angel: '(('I generally play: Satoshi)) Nemuri Gokudera | Straight | Female | Haruka Hiwatari | Straight | Female | Fem!Satoshi | ''Final Fantasy Unavailable: '(('I generally play: Remnants, Sephiroth, Reno, Reks, Tifa)) Jenova | Gen 0 | Miura Stilen | Homeless | Kane Warren | Hunter Version | Vladitmir Crescent | Vova | Amane Strife | Gen 2 | '''Vampire Knight Unavailable: Mana Kiryu-Kuran | Gen 2 | Juri Kuran | Gen 2 | 'Side Characters' Verin Livia Ryrel / Craig Ryrel / Lance Lyean / Dimitri Black / Nana Black / Nene Black / Adam Black / Eve Black / Giselle Taylor / Rick Taylor / Elliot Byrd / Mikail Fern Levi Jesse Evans / Marie Antoinette / Levi's Delinquents / Levi's Crackheads Lycus Lynsay Gislenus / Jessilyn Greenhorn / Nike Mae Drake Cameron Meyer / Kailah Jones Kane Zane Warren / Mira Warren Latest activity Category:Browse